Seiya isn't herself tonight
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: Songfic about Seiya going clubbing,intent on having a good time. Yaten and Taiki watch grumpily, bickering the whole time that Seiya enjoys her one night back on Earth.


A/N: Song fic! Not much to say here, except this won't be a oneshot. This will be a collection of SM song fics. That is, fics based around songs, but not entirely containing songs. Don't own nothing. Lyrics are underlined.

"Not myself tonight" - Christina Aguilara

Fighter groaned in frustration. They had returned to Kinmoku exactly two months ago and she was _bored._ Not bored in the sense you feel when you have an hour or two to kill, but bored in the sense you haven't done anything except build walls for two months. Tonight she was going to have fun, and she didn't care what anyone else did, said or thought.

She walked to the throne room, where she was certain Kakyuu was. Surely her princess would let her have _one_ night to let loose, right? Upon entering she took a soldiers pose, bowing her head, waiting for her princess to address her.

"Fighter! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Kakyuu asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could have this evening off..from maybe..6 pm?" 

"Well of course you may." Kakyuu said, surprised Fighter would ask for something so insignificant.

"I want to go out."

"That's not a problem."

"..I want to go to Earth."

At this, Kakyuu became worried.

"Are you planning on seeing Usagi-san?" she asked quietly. She knew of Fighter's love.

"No. I want to go clubbing, and have a good time."

Kakyuu relaxed considerably.

"Of course you may. Just be careful, alright?"

"Of course. Anyways, what can happen? I'm a senshi, and become male if the situation presents itself." Fighter said, to reassure her very concerned princess.

Kakyuu nodded, and waved her hand, signalling their conversation was over. Fighter strode out, a smirk evident on her face.

_This is going to be a great night_

She passed Healer in the hall, and paid her no mind. She had to plan.. what was she going to wear? Where exactly was she going to go? There were so many options...

"Fighter!" Healer called.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning halfway around and placing a hand on her hip.

"What's up? Why were you speaking with Kakyuu-hime?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fighter said cockily.

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"Fine, if you must know, I'm going out tonight." Fighter said, still grinning. Even Healer's irritating interrogation couldn't kill her mood. After all, it was going to be a great night.

"And? You had to ask permission for that?" Healer asked dumbly.

"I'm..going..to Earth!" Fighter said tauntingly, drawing each word out.

"What?! Are you crazy!? What if the outers catch us! You better not be seeing Usagi!"

"If they catch us, I'll tell them like it is, I came to have a good night and go clubbing. And I won't be seeing Usagi, at least I don't hope to." Fighter said, walking to her room as she spoke. She heard Healer chasing after her.

"Clubbing? Don't you usually drink and dance and make out with random people at clubs?" Healer asked, horrified.

"Yes my dear Healer, and that is exactly my intent! Now if you'll excuse me, I have an outfit to pick out!" Fighter chirped, slamming the door in Healer's face.

"She's so infuriating!" Healer screamed to no one in particular as she stamped her foot and headed back to her room.

"What is it now?" came Maker's almost bored voice.

"Fighter's going back to the Earth for an evening!" Healer whined.

"So?" Maker asked, surprised at how worked up Healer was getting.

"She's going _clubbing_."

"Fighter is a very social person, it would only make sense, as we don't have any gatherings similar here on Kinmoku. I hope she enjoys her self."

"But there'll be _alcohol_ and lots of dancing and grope fests! And random people _making out_!" Healer protested.

"Seiya is old enough to handle those things." Maker observed.

"Ugh, I can't believe your on her side!"

"I'm not. In fact, I'm mildly worried. You know she doesn't think things through, and often goes too far." Maker said.

"What are we going to do, then?" Healer asked hopefully.

"Follow her, and make sure she's okay. But we will _not_ interfere with anything, alright?" Maker said sternly.

"_Fine_." Healer huffed, storming off. Maker chuckled lightly to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh Fighter, you love to infuriate the poor woman." Maker whispered quietly, returning to the library.

The evening...

Fighter strode out of the palace, carrying her outfit in hand. She was planning on wearing stiletto boots, not unlike that of her fuku, black shorts that were again, similar to her fuku, and a skin tight dark blue shirt that matched her eyes. Perfect for a night of clubbing. She grinned as she became a ray of light headed for Earth.

_I'm going to have a great time, I can feel it!_

"Ready?" Maker asked Healer. Healer nodded, and they took off after Fighter, maintaining a distance.

Upon reaching Earth, Fighter dehenshin'd. She waltzed into a public restroom, and changed her clothes. Healer wanted to scream when she saw what her comrade was wearing.

"What is she _thinking_?" Healer squealed.

"Shh.." Maker said calmly.

Seiya walked down the main street for clubs, examining the various ones, and finally entered a high end one, where only the hottest of the hot and celebrities went. She was slightly nervous that they'd ask for an I.d., but after flirting a few seconds with the bouncer, she was able to slip in.

_Yep, I'm hot_

Healer and Maker groaned in frustration. Lacking the social skills that Seiya had, they'd have to become male again to get in, as they were celebrities. And so they did, Healer grumbling the whole time.

"Would you rather just leave her here?" Taiki asked coldly.

"No..." Yaten muttered grumpily. They found a place up high, where they could watch without being noticed, as they had before when Seiya took Usagi to a club.

Seiya smiled as an energetic song played in the room. She took a seat at the bar, and ordered a drink. She down it fairly quickly and ordered a second. This time she sipped it slowly, having ordered something fairly strong.

"What is she thinking! She's going to get drunk!" Yaten said irritably.

"I doubt it. Kinmokans are hardly affected by alcohol. Besides, Seiya isn't _that_ irresponsible."

"Still..."

Seiya recognized the song, and began bobbing her head and singing along with it.

You know tonight  
I am feeling a little out control 

Seiya grinned and smiled a thank you as a guy offered her yet another drink. This time she chose a cosmopolitan, and sipped it slowly as she scoped out the dance floor. She made eye contact with an attractive looking man, and finished her drink. She made her way out to the floor, smiling mysteriously, showing absolutely no signs of inebriation. She aprroached the man, and they began dancing together, in a rather sensual manner.

"What on Kinmoku-sei is she doing?!" Yaten squealed, unable to watch anymore.

"Having a good time, as she said she would."

"But she's _dancing_ with a _stranger_!" Yaten complained.

"If your jealous, go ask her for a dance."

Yaten glared at his cohort in anger. Taiki could be so far off base sometimes.

Is this me

You wanna get crazy

Because I don't give a ...

Seiya grinned as the guy placed his arms around her. She was a decent dancer, and decent looking. He whispered something in her ear and she turned to face him. Yaten hadn't a clue what they were talking about, but could tell from Seiya's body language that she wasn't impressed. She shrugged and stalked off, ordering herself a shot of hard liquor at the bar.

"How much is she going to drink!?" Yaten whined.

"As much as she wants. Why are you complaining?"

"Because we'll have to carry her home, and wake her up in the morning! Have you ever tried to wake up a sleepy, hungover Seiya?!" 

"No. And Neither have you."

That comment made Yaten shut up. While it was true that Seiya had never actually gotten drunk enough to have a hangover, Yaten cringed at the thought of having to take care of her comrade. Especially if she decided that she'd rather throw up whatever she drank.

I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form 

Before long, Seiya scoped out a girl she thought was very attractive. The girl's hair was a stunning platinum blonde, similar to Yaten's, but without the silver sheen. They made eye contact, and made their way to each other. Before long they were dancing together, and having a grand time.

"Seiya.. she's so...ugh!" Yaten complained, placing elbows on the rail, and resting his chin on his hands.

"I think you're jealous." Taiki said simply, awarding him yet another death glare from the shorter light.

"As if.." Yaten said with a snort, but Taiki wasn't paying attention. Taiki was watching Seiya, a distant look in his eyes.

And if you really knew me

You'd know it's not the norm

The girl whispered something to Seiya, who grinned widely. Even from the distance they could see Seiya wink, accentuated by the smoldering make up she had applied in the bathroom.

"Since when did Seiya where make up?" Yaten asked, only noticing it now.

"Who knows.." Taiki said. Yaten could tell his mind was elsewhere.

  
Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it **** you 

Seiya and the girl were very close now, intimately close. The girl's hands were currently exploring Seiya's back, daring to go lower.

"Why I oughtta!" Yaten said, becoming more enraged by the second.

"I think you _are_ jealous, Yaten."

"Am not! I just don't like watching Seiya get groped! Doesn't it bother you!?"

"No."

"Why not?" Yaten asked, bewildered.

"I think it's..amusing.." Taiki said, slight twinkle in his eyes. Yaten huffed and turned back to Seiya, unable to keep his eyes off her.

  
The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing 

Before long, Seiya got bored of the dance partner, and danced suggestively with another guy. Yaten noticed that Taiki's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he didn't voice his irritation. This made Yaten smirk.

"Jealous?" Yaten taunted.

"Hardly." Taiki said, going back to his usual neutral expression.

I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night 

Before long, the man found himself leading Seiya off to a corner, where the two chatted animatedly for a short period of time. Eventually, Seiya gave the guy a kiss, that was fairly long lasting.

"What on Kinmoku-sei is she doing!" Yaten exclaimed, pounding his fists on the railing.

Even Taiki looked perturbed, but he said nothing. He glared coldly at the man who had a tight grip around Seiya.

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl, same girl 

Evidently, Seiya wasn't impressed with the man's kissing capabilities. She waved a farewell, and returned to the floor, dancing solo. She was easy to spot, her dark blue hair shone brilliantly under the lights. Not to mention her dancing was far smoother and more sensual than any of the others. In short, Seiya looked amazing, and Taiki and Yaten couldn't take their eyes off of her.

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl 

Seiya had spotted another girl, this one even more attractive than the last. Her hair was an alluring red, deep and alluring. After a few moments of dancing, Seiya ran her fingers through it, smirking at the silky texture.

"So, when are we going to drag her out of here?" Yaten asked anxiously.

"Whenever she's had enough." Taiki said obviously. Taiki placed both arms on the railing, leaning forward slightly. He watched intently, an expression of amusement on his face. It infuriated Yaten to no end that he was _enjoying_ watching Seiya interact so freely.

  
I'm dancing alot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling fine  
I'm kissing all the boys and the girls  
Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind 

Seiya, right then and there placed her arms tightly about the girl, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Taiki looked absolutely enraged, and Yaten was beyond words. The two began making out right there, on the dance floor. Apparently, Seiya was definitely enjoying herself, as now the two were dancing more suggestively than Taiki or Yaten had ever seen.

"That's it! I'm putting an end to this!" Yaten growled, racing down the stairs. Taiki looked from Seiya to Yaten's disappearing figure, wondering what to do. Taiki sighed, and continued to watch Seiya dance.

In the morning  
When I wake Up  
I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
But baby not tonight 

Seiya smirked cockily when the girl slipped her number into Seiya's back pocket, letting her hand rest there for a moment. Seiya kissed the girl several more times, her mouth moving to her neck. Just as the girl's eyes closed in appreciation, Yaten popped up next to them. In an instant, Seiya's fun was over. Yaten began jumping up and down animatedly, presumably screaming at her, Taiki mused. The girl slipped away, and Seiya watched her leave forlornly. Yaten was still berating Seiya, who just smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Taiki watched with great amusement as Seiya suddenly lurched at Yaten, kissing the tiny light roughly. Yaten tried to pull away, but Seiya's arms slipped around the light, holding him securely in place.

After several exasperating moments for Yaten, he struggled away, wiping his mouth heavily on his sleeve, muttering in disgust. Seiya merely giggled. It was then she looked up and saw Taiki, and waved him down. Taiki smirked as he made his way down. They danced together for a short time, before being hauled out by Yaten.

"Aw, Yaten! I was just about to have some real fun with Taiki!" Seiya said, winking at the tallest light, who blushed.

Yaten huffed in annoyance.

"Jealous much?" Seiya whispered in Yaten's ear, her silky voice taunting him.

"AM NOT!" Yaten practically screamed, earning strange looks from passer bys as they walked down the side walk. Seiya giggled once more.

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl 


End file.
